The present invention relates to an input apparatus for game systems, which is usable as a foot switch and the like to be incorporated in a dancing game system.
There has been known an input apparatus for game systems shown in FIGS. 10 and 11. This input apparatus 1 is used to detect player""s stamping actions, which has a configuration in which an inner frame 3 having a panel sustaining plane 3a is disposed on the inner circumference of an outer frame 2 formed into an approximate square. A cable switch 5 is arranged by way of a support plate 4 on the panel sustaining plane 3a. A switch bracket 6 is arranged above the cable switch 5 and an acrylic-material-made panel 7 is placed on the upper surface of the switch bracket 6. The cable switch 5 is placed on each side of the panel 7.
The cable switch 5, which has a surface coated with rubber, has inner contacts that connect with each other and outputs a predetermined detection signal, when a load is applied to the coated rubber. The switch bracket 6 has a metal-made bracket body 6a attached displasably up and down against the inner frame 3 and a dumper 6b made to contact the panel 7. The panel 7 is supported at corner supporting members placed at the four corners (not shown) and supported displaceably up and down in contact with the switch bracket 6. The switch bracket 6 is arranged so that it faces the central portion in the longitudinal direction of the cable switch 5, and the width of the switch bracket is determined to a length corresponding to ⅓ to xc2xd of the entire length of the cable switch 5. Thus, when a player stamps the panel 7, its load intensively concentrates at the central portion of the cable switch 5 through the switch bracket 6. This enables the cable switch 5 to swell in sensitivity, so that a stamping action can steadily be detected even when the stamping load applied to the panel 7 is relatively light.
However, in the foregoing input apparatus 1, it is required that the rigidity of the switch bracket 6 be enhanced against deformation due to a large amount of load. Thus the switch bracket 6 rises in weight, resulting in that much handling care must be taken in manufacturing and maintenance. Additionally, there is a possibility that malfunctions of the apparatus may occur on account of the deformation or breakage of the switch bracket 6. Moreover, because the cable switch 5 is arranged on each side of the panel 7 one by one, four switch brackets 6 are always needed for each one panel 7, increasing manufacturing costs of the apparatus by an amount that is not necessarily negligible.
An object of the present invention is to provide an input apparatus used by a game system, where the configuration of the input apparatus is simplified by omitting switch brackets.
In order to achieve the object, the present invention is configured as follows.
According to the invention, an input apparatus for game systems comprises an operation member; a supporting device for supporting the operation member in a predetermined direction; and a detection unit capable of outputting a predetermined detection signal in response to changes in load in the predetermined direction in relation to the operation member. The detection unit has a sensing element and an elastic-material-made coating member not only coating the sensing element but also functioning as a medium to transmit the load applied to the operation member to the sensing element. The coating member also functions as the supporting member by contacting the operation member.
In this present invention, because the coating member arranged to the detection unit comes into contact with the operation member to support it, it is unnecessary to place, between the detection unit and the operation member, a member that corresponds to a conventional switch bracket. Thus the input apparatus is simplified in construction, handling care for manufacture and maintenance is reduced, the reliability of the apparatus is improved, and manufacturing costs are reduced. The supporting direction of the operation member by the supporting device includes a variety of directions, such as the vertical and horizontal directions. In other words, it is enough that the supporting device is able to receive a load applied in a predetermined direction to the operation member. The coating member may be fixedly in contact with the operation member to have a function of the supporting device. Alternatively, the coating member may have a function of the supporting device by mutually contacting the coating and operation members only when a load exceeding a predetermined value is applied to the operation member. In the latter, there may additionally be provided an auxiliary supporting device to support the operation member displaceably in the predetermined direction under the condition that both the coating and operation members are not in contact.
In another embodiment, the coating member has protrusions for limiting a position to which the load toward the sensing element is transmitted into a certain range.
Accordingly, the protrusions of the coating member can be utilized to intensively transmit a load to a desired position on the detection unit, like a conventional switch bracket, thus increasing sensitivity in detection.
In yet another embodiment, the sensing element of the detection unit includes one pair of band-like electrode plates that contact or separate from each other according to the load, and the coating member includes protrusions for limiting a position to which the load toward the sensing element is transmitted into a certain range positionally shifted from both longitudinal ends of the electrode plates into a central side thereof.
Accordingly, the protrusions of the coating member can be used to intensively transmit the load at a longitudinal central part of the electrode plates, thus providing a sensitive detection.
In still another embodiment, the protrusions are arranged on an outer surface of the coating member.
Hence, a load applied to the operation member when the protrusions of the coating member come into contact with the operation member is intensively transmitted to a certain area on the coating member.
In another embodiment, the protrusion is arranged on an inner surface of the coating member. A load transmitted to the coating member is, therefore, intensively transmitted to a certain area of the sensing element by way of the protrusion.
In another embodiment, there is further provided a stopper for limiting a displacement in relation to the predetermined direction of the operation member into a certain range.
In yet another embodiment, at least an outer surface portion of the operation member is formed into a panel-like shape, the detection unit is disposed to make contact with the outer surface portion of the operation member, and the stopper is located closer to a center of the operation member than that of the detection unit.
In the invention of claim 7, which is based on the input apparatus of claim 5, at least an outer surface portion of the operation member is formed into a panel-like shape, the detection unit is disposed to make contact with the outer surface portion of the operation member, and the stopper is located nearer side to a center of the operation member than that of the detection unit.
Thus, because the stopper is arranged at an inner side to the detection unit, an amount of bend of the operation member at a contacted point with the detection unit can be suppressed to small, thereby steadily preventing an overload to the detection unit, compared to the configuration in which the stopper is arranged at an outer side to the detection unit Moreover, an amount of bend of the central side of the operation member is restricted to small, thus increasing a feeling of rigidity is given to a player who pushes the operation member at central side. Thus, when the operation member is used as a foot panel on which a player stamps, a good feeling of stamping comparable to that on the floor of conventional architectures can be given to the players.
In another embodiment, the stopper is adjoining the detection unit. As a result, the operation member, which comes into contact with the stopper, deflects at the contacted position serving as a support, wherein an amount of deflection of the operation member on the detection unit is limited to a minimum. Accordingly, an overloaded input to the detection unit can be avoided in a steady manner.
In another embodiment, the foregoing object is solved by an input apparatus for game systems comprising an input apparatus for game systems comprising a base having a plurality of panel-attaching sections; a panel-like operation member arranged at each of the plurality of panel-attaching sections; a detection unit located between a panel-supporting surface formed on each of the plurality of pane-attaching sections and the operation member and capable of outputting a predetermined detection signal in response to changes in pushing load applied to the operation member. The detection unit has a sensing element and an elastic-material-made coating member not only coating the sensing element but also functioning as a medium to transmit the load applied to the operation member to the sensing element. The coating member supports the operation member by contacting the operation member.
Thus, since the coating member arranged to the detection unit comes into contact with the operation member to support it, it is unnecessary to place, between the detection unit and the operation member, a member that corresponds to a conventional switch bracket. Thus the input apparatus is simplified in construction, labor work for manufacture and maintenance is relieved, the reliability of the apparatus is improved, and manufacturing costs are reduced. Additionally, in this embodiment, the supporting direction of the operation member by the coating member includes a variety of directions, such as the vertical and horizontal directions. In other words, it is enough that the coating member comes into contact with the operation member and is capable to receive a load applied in a predetermined direction to the operation member. The coating member may be fixedly in contact with the operation member. Alternatively, the coating member may be made to contact the operation member only when a load exceeding a predetermined value is applied to the operation member. In the latter, there may additionally be provided an auxiliary supporting device to support the operation member displaceably in the predetermined direction when both the coating and operation members are not in contact.
The detection unit may comprise a plurality of detection units arranged at each panel-attaching section such that the operation member is supported at a plurality of points around an outer circumference thereof, and a stopper for limiting an amount of pushing operation toward the operation member is arranged at inside of each detection unit.
Thus, if a pushing load applied to the operation member exceeds a given value, the operation member comes into contact with a plurality of stoppers to be sustained between/among them. This also prevents an overload to the operation member.
The operation member may be a foot panel on which a player is able to stamp. Accordingly, there can be provided a foot switch having various advantages; player""s stamping actions are detectable, the apparatus is simplified in construction, manufacturing and maintenance are easier, the reliability is higher, and manufacturing costs are reduced.